1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to osteoarthritic treatment lotions and more particularly pertains to a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis for treating symptoms of osteoarthritic conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of osteoarthritic treatment lotions is known in the prior art. More specifically, osteoarthritic treatment lotions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,512; 6,190,691; 5,824,696; 4,481,197; and 6,166,039.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis. The prior art describes solutions and medicated products for various ailment treatments.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis which has many of the advantages of the osteoarthritic treatment lotions mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art osteoarthritic treatment lotions, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes magnesium oxide; ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid; glycerin; and water, all of which are heated and added in a mixture which, after being cooled, is applied to the affected areas for treatment of the osteoarthritic condition. None of the prior art uses the combination of ingredients of the present invention in the treatment of osteoarthritis.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis which has many of the advantages of the osteoarthritic treatment lotions mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art osteoarthritic treatment lotions, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis for treating symptoms of osteoarthritic conditions.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis that be easily and conveniently made and used.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new solution and the method of making the same for the treatment of osteoarthritis that causes no side effects, is non-toxic, and effectively reduces the pain associated with the osteoarthritic condition.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.